Love is blind
by Zero-Z-Sama
Summary: out of story line… Naruto finaly cetches up with Sasuke… will he finaly convince him to come back or will his “Love” sufficate him…


LOVE IS BLIND...

Yaoi lemon one shot Naru X Sasu

And out of story line…

"SASUKE!!!!!!" Naruto shouted running after the huge snake. He was still in pain from the battle with Karen, one of the other Akatsuki members, Sasuke had been watching. Even though Naruto won he was still in bad shape: bloody arms, banged up ribs, and countless other injuries. Sasuke was perched on top of the snakes head his coat flowing with the wind. "Sasuke stop! Don't go Sasuke, you have to wait!!!!!!!!" Sasuke stopped the snake and jumped off Naruto stopped as well. The second Sasuke hit the floor the snake vanished in a giant burst of white smoke. "S-Sasuke… please don't do this anymore, I've come this far and done so much to find and bring you back to the village. Please no more running. Come home… come back where you belong." Sasuke stared at Naruto with a blank face. He took one step and then vanished from sight. "UH Sasuke!?" Naruto said then pulled out his kunai to defend himself if Sasuke were to attack.

"Naruto…." He heard a voice coming from behind him. And quickly turned. "You're such a loser." He said then grabbed him by his throat and thrust him into a near by tree, pinning him there. Naruto dropped the kunai and grabbed Sasuke by the arm. "I told you this was my path, this is how it will always be." Sasuke said squeezing tighter.

"B-but I don't understand. Itachi is already dead, your goal has been completed why continue this fight? SASUKE PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!" Naruto could barely breath but he some how gathered the strength to scream these words. Sasuke released him and he fell to his knees and grabbed Sasuke's coat. "Sasuke…. Please… I, I love you… Sakura love's you… I want you back at the leaf. So we can train together, teach future ninja together, do stuff like we use to… together." Naruto squeezed his coat tightly and began to sob.

"Naruto," Sasuke said Naruto looked up and was met with a punch to the face which sent him flying. "You, you are my best friend…" He said walking slowly over to Naruto who had stopped when he crashed into the side of a cliff, rocks now covered half of his body. "And now…." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was met by the crimson sharingon of Sasuke.

Naruto gasped as his lips where taken by the other boy. 'Sasuke…' he thought. He closed his eyes and fell limp. Sasuke slowly removed Naruto's jacket and black shirt. Naruto did not stop him and then he proceeded to remove his own clothing. Naruto touched the other boys chest. He had been waiting for this moment for a long while.

"Naruto now I will show you the power of my mangekyo sharingan and make you feel this for 12 days." Sasuke said and forced Naruto to stare at him in the eye. When he did, his surroundings changed to a black inverted version of the location where they were laying only moments ago. "Now, become mine, Naruto!" Sasuke said then unbuttoned Naruto's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers leaving him exposed. Sasuke wraped his hand around Naruto's limp member and began to rotate his fingers in attempts to bring it to life. "Naruto you're bigger that I thought." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed then felt something strange and looked up to see his hands being bound to the tree by snakes.

"AAAAA!!!!" He screamed, then Sasuke stole his lips and silenced him to relax the frightened Naruto. He stroked his member softly which made his breathing become heavier Sasuke then touched himself and made Naruto watch when Sasuke released himself twice, Naruto's aching need was throbbing for attention. Sasuke obliged by consuming it with a hungry lust filled mouth Naruto through back his head and let out a mown of pleasure. Sasuke Stopped before Naruto could release and then made himself hard once more and positioned himself in front of Naruto's tight entrance and plunged in. Naruto screamed out. The other boy was very large and did not at all wait for him to get use to it. With every plunge came a scream of pleasure and pain.

"Naruto your so tight I can feel the walls squeezing in on me. Amazing!" Sasuke grunted softly in Naruto's ear as he continued to plunge himself in and out of the blonde haired boy. When he released and then allowed Naruto to release, Sasuke made the snakes pull away from the tree and softly wrap around his whole mid section making Naruto face his cock. "Pleasure me Naruto…" Sasuke demanded.. Then bent down slightly and blew cold air to Naruto's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

Naruto blushed and clenched his eyes as he watched Sasuke play with himself, closer this time, to make himself hard. Then he slowly but surly paced his mouth over the tip of Sasuke's member and licked it in just the spot that made Sasuke flinch himself. Naruto smirked but his smile was short lived when Sasuke noticed. He thrust his whole self in Naruto's mouth.. Naruto gagged and tried to come up and get it out but failed so he just cried a bit and allowed himself to get use to the large thing half way down his through. This transaction between Naruto and Sasuke continued for 12 days until Naruto finally felt as if he was about to pass out after the last time Sasuke released himself. The Spell broke and the surrounding's went back to normal.

"S-Sasuke…." Naruto gasped Sasuke got dressed and pulled out his sword. Naruto's eyes widened with confusion and shock as he aimed it for Naruto's chest.

"It's been fun, Naruto… but your just a loser," When he said this the sword flung forward and went straight through Naruto's gut and pinned him to the tree behind him. Sasuke pushed it in deeper as he reached his ear. "You _were_ my best friend… Good bye, Naruto…" Sasuke then let the sword go, leaving Naruto pinned shocked speechless and in immense pain.. Naruto also heard the Fox demon inside of him scream in pain and angered agony.

'S-Sasuke… why, do you truly hate me this much… to use me, then kill me, is this truly all I'm worth to you?' Naruto thought. As tear's welled up in his eyes and blood spilled down his coat and onto the dirt floor. As he slowly began to lose consciousness he heard a voice he knew in the distance. 'No go away Sakura. I don't want you to see me like this without Sasuke…' He begged to himself as he closed his eyes and became limp.

"Kaka-Sensei I think I see someone over here…" Sakura shouted out.

"NO SAKURA WAIT!" Kakashi shouted out to Sakura did not pay attention to him. When she came from behind the bushes she saw the destroyed path, a Snake imbedded track, a destroyed Cliffside, blood, and Naruto pinned motionless to a tree covered in blood.

"N-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted and ran toward her friend. "Naruto! Kaka-Sensei! I need your help!" Sakura shouted Kakashi quickly ran over and held Naruto up as he put one hand on his shoulder he grabbed the sword handle with the other.

"Sakura hold him steady." Kakashi said. Tears welled up in Sakura's Green eyes as she held up Naruto. She heard the disturbing sound of flesh being readjusted as Kakashi removed the sward. "This is not good Sakura, he needs your help now." Kakashi said in a worried tone, looking at the injury Naruto had received.

Sakura shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes and placed her hands over Naruto and tried to concentrate. "Come on Naruto don't do this you stupid knuckle head!" She shouted as blood continued to poor from the gash. Even though she was using her healing jutsu it was coming out far too fast for her to stop.

(Loneliness, absence of the one you love, absence of any one who cares for you. Death of loved ones. Hatred of the one you love. Pain in a heart that barely beats… I don't want to come back, just to leave again after I go after you, this will never stop…I want to stay dead and dream forever about you…) Naruto's lips opened and Sakura looked up. "Sasu…….ke………" He said before every thing fell silent. Sakura began to shake uncontrollably as she noticed Naruto was no longer breathing and his heart was no longer beating.

"Naruto, Naruto don't you dare! NO, NO, NO, NO NARUTO!!!!!!!" She shouted and collapsed over his lifeless body and sobbed uncontrollably Kakashi put his hand over his eye to cover up the sad tears that also flowed from them. "Naruto please don't go. You're all I have left, Naruto…" She cried.

(Kakashi carried Naruto back to the village and they cleaned him up… a week latter they held his funeral. The entire leaf village and sand village and many, many people from all across the lands came to pay there respects to the brave ninja boy who saved there lives countless times before. ~_Naruto Uzumaki__ the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja of the Leaf_~ was labeled a hero and died trying to save one of his own. DIA (Died in action)…

END

(Sorry I was in a rather morbid mood for this story… enjoy)


End file.
